thefallenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Homunculus
Homunculi stat list Alchemical Soldier Stat List Class 1 Preservation 3: 1 mana. Preserve a dead body or body part, preventing further damage from existing wounds, deterioration, or corruption. Target body will apparently be comatose. Does not prevent soul from leaving the body. Lasts 1 week per level. Familiar: 2 mana. Allows an alchemist to attune themselves to a type 1 construct or homunculus. The construct or homunculus cannot be more than 10% of the caster’s mass. Attunement takes 1 week, 2 hours per day. You can control the familiar and view the world through its senses by concentrating on it. Must be within 50ft per level of the familiar to do this. If the familiar is destroyed you will be at -25 to all actions for a month. You can replace a deceased familiar 1 year after its death. Animation 1: 4 mana. Alchemist can animate a tiny sized object to do their bidding, insofar as it is able to comply. Rigid structures gain a magical flexibility. Max level for this ability is 3. First level – 20 hp, 10 offensive bonus, 5 defensive bonus. +5 hp per level, +2 offensive bonus per level, +1 defensive bonus per level. Caster must remain within 1ft per level of the animated object or you lose control of it. Animation lasts 1 minute per level you animated it at. Spell Store: 6 mana. This allows an alchemist to place a spell within an artificial entity. The spelled store can be cast at any time without the permission of the entity. When used to store a spell in an animated object or a construct or homunculus that is without a spirit, the caster must trigger the stored spell and determine when it is cast. Intelligent constructs and homunculus choose when to cast the spell. The number of mana points in an entity with spell store are equal to 3 + the level of the spell store. Animation 2: 8 mana. Small sized object, 2 minutes per level. Base 40 hp, offensive bonus 20, defensive bonus 10. Max level for this ability is 4. +5hp, +2 offense, +1 defense per level. Type 1 Alchemical Soldier: 5 mana. Costs 1 gold per level + cost of materials. The level of this minor construct can be anywhere from 1 – 7. Average 150 hp, 60 offensive bonus, defensive bonus is based on what they are made of. Minimum 1 day and 1 gold piece to create. Detect essential spirits: 2 mana. Allows caster to recognize essential salts, infusions of salts, and spiritual mediums. Allows identification of type of spirit held in the salt within a 5ft radius, you can check 1 per round. Detect guardian essence spirit: 4 mana. Same as detect essential spirits, but allows recognition of guardian essence enemy. Prepare Funerary ashes: 6 mana. Allows the alchemist to render the cremated remains of some being into a form suitable for extracting essential salts. Takes 1 day. Must be done before you can extract the salts. Extract the Essential Salts: 8 mana. Allows extraction of salts from a prepared ash. Takes 1 day. Tiny Plant Resuscitation: 10 mana. By infusing the essential salts of a tiny sized plant within a liquid medium, an image is made up of the suspended particles of salt that represents the plant’s spirit. Lasts 1 day before fading away. Can be renewed before it expires to extend the duration. Does not dispel by sunlight. Class 2 Create Undead I: 14 mana. Given a body which has been dead for less than a week (restriction can be extended by use of preservation), an alchemist can reanimate a dead body turning it into a type 1 undead. The undead is uncontrolled and will attempt to attack the closest living being, or make no action. Joining: 16 mana. Allows the caster to reattach severed body parts and maintain crumbling corpses. Does not work on living. Create Type 1 Homunculus: 18 mana. Homunculus is up to 3rd level. Newly created homunculus is unintelligent and only able to follow 3 word instruction. It is possible to instill greater intelligence into it. Assembled from appropriate body parts. Homunculus retains skills of the bodies they are made of. Create Undead II: 20 mana. Create type 2 undead, rest as create undead 1. Spirit Store III: 12 mana. Allows an alchemist to create a soul battery for a spirit to possess an artificial entity in order to give it intelligence. Up to 3rd level constructs or homunculus. Does not give you control over the spirit but does allow you to attempt to exorcise the spirit. Requires a ‘Very Hard’ -20 alchemy check. If you fail the spirit gains permanent possession. If you succeed you can place another spirit in if you want. Possession protection 1: 14 mana. When applied to an unintelligent artificial entity, grants protection from any disembodied consciousness who wishes to posses. Lasts 1 hour per level that you perform it. Grants 1 resistance attempt against an entity. If it succeeds the spirit cannot attempt another possession until the spell effect ends. Animation 5: 28 mana. Can animate a medium sized object for a longer time and greater range. 5 Minutes per level, up to level 8. Base hp 100, base offense 50, base offense 25. Control range is 5ft per level. +5hp, +2 offense, +1 defense per level. Small Plant Resuscitation: 12 mana. Medium Plant Resuscitation: 14 mana. Large Plant Resuscitation: 16 mana. Huge Plant Resuscitation: 18 mana. Tiny Animal Resuscitation: 20 mana. Research Homunculus: 18 mana. Allows research to improve a homunculus. Class 3 Create Type 2 alchemical Soldier: 22 mana. Same as Type 1 Alchemical soldier except it can go up to level 11. Create Type 2 Homunculus: 24 mana. Can be up to 5th level. Create undead III: 26 mana. Preservation True: 28 mana. Lasts 1 year per level. Spirit Store VIII: 24 mana. Up to 8th level. Possession Protection II: 26 mana. Same as possession protection I, but allows two attempts instead of 1. Animation 10: 28 mana. Large sized object up to 10th level. 200 hp, 100 offensive bonus, 50 defensive bonus. Control range 10ft per level. Lasts 10 minutes per level. Animate Energy: 26 mana. 1 cubic foot per level, range of 1ft per level. Possible energy sources are an electric eel, pool of lava, elemental spell, a lake. Animated energy cannot be moved more than 10ft away or you lose control. 5hp per level, type 1 armor, defense bonus 1 per level, may make a bolt attack appropriate to its energy type once per rounds with a +3 offensive bonus per level. Duration 10 minutes per level. Elementals cannot be given intelligence, and are controlled by the alchemist. You can give control over them to an elemental of their type. Small Animal Resuscitation: 22 mana. Medium Animal Resuscitation: 24 mana. Large Animal Resuscitation: 26 mana. Huge Animal Resuscitation: 28 mana. Tiny Beast Resuscitation: 30 mana. Class 4 Create Type 3 Homunculus: 32 mana. Up to 7th level. Create undead IV: 34 mana. Create Undead V: 40 mana. Spirit Store X: 34 mana. Up to 10th level. Possession Protection 3: 36 mana. 3 hours per level, 3 resistance rolls. Create Type 3 Alchemical Soldier: 28 mana. Up to any level. Small Beast Resuscitation: 32 mana. Medium Beast Resuscitation: 34 mana. Large beast Resuscitation: 36 mana. Huge Beast Resuscitation: 38 mana. Guardian Resuscitation: 40 mana. Class 5 Create Type 4 Homunculus: 38 mana. Up to 9th level. Enhance Alchemical Soldier: 40 mana. Allows mechanical abbilites to be placed into an alchemical soldier. Create Undead VI: 50 mana. Soul Seal: 60 mana. Can be placed on an undead or homunculus. Prevents possession. In order to place the soul seal the alchemist must sacrifice a portion of their max hp equal to the level of the soul seal, which must in turn be equal to the level of the homunculus. Any create with the soul seal on it must obey the orders of the alchemist who place the seal. No range and no limitation to the commands. Spirit Store 15: 50 mana. Up to 15th level. Animation 20: 60 mana. One huge sized object. 20th level max. 400 hp, 200 offensive bonus, 100 defensive bonus. 20 ft per level control range, duration 20 minutes per level. Fallen Resuscitation: 50 mana. Class 6 Spirit Store 20: 80 mana. Up to 20th level. Create Type 5 Homunculus: 60 mana. Up to 11th level. Lord Soul seal: 60 mana. Requires caster to sacrifice half of their hp . Allows caster to posses the body as though it were their own, with ability to perceive and cast through it with minor concentration. Spirit Wrack: 60 mana. Forces a resuscitated spirit to answer truthfully for the duration of its presence. Class 7 Reanimator: 100 mana. Allows you to reanimate a dead body, creating a homunculus of equal level in all aspects to what it had in life. Retains all spells, abilities, skills, as well as the intelligence it had when it died. Colossus alchemical Soldier: 100 mana. Up to any level. Minimum size of huge, no size limit. Currently two are existence in the pit. They have never lost a fight. Spirit Store True: 120 mana. Up to any level. Solidity: 80 mana. Allows you to give a corporeal existence to a spirit and draw it out of its container. Gains its former shape, size, knowledge and abilities. Lasts 1 day. It cannot leave the presence of its vessel. Permanence: 100 mana. Allows a resuscitation to be permanent.